


Ghost stories and snuggles

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Yamato x Naruto, yamanaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamato likes scaring Naruto but what will he do when his plan backfires.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Yamato | Tenzou
Kudos: 13





	Ghost stories and snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Another YamaNaru fic. If this ship doesn't float your boat you don't have to read it. Hope you enjoy!

If anyone asked him what his favorite pastime was it would probably be scaring Naruto. Why? Well honestly it was just too easy. Really he didn't have to try hard at all. Just tell him some fake ghost stories or use a wood clone in his place something like that. It gave him a good laugh when he needed it. He especially enjoyed it when Naruto on the rare occasion would try and scare him with a glare of his own because he would try so hard but inevitably fail. That's why right now he was in the middle of another ghost story to get a good laugh in before he went to bed. Every time Naruto screamed when he got a little into it he used all of his willpower to stop himself from bursting out in a laughing fit. It seemed Sakura and Sai were having the same problem too. He decided to make one last effort to get another reaction out of Naruto. Before he had even started telling the story he had made a wood clone which was hiding right now in the shadows. When he was getting to the ending of the story the wood clone started to creep forward from behind Naruto. He could tell Naruto was into the end of the story because he was the only one of the group of four who didn't see the wood clone behind him. When he finished his story he asked Naruto

“Was that scary enough for you?” He felt a smirk spread across his face.

Naruto got all mad and shouted “ Nope! Not even scary honestly you should do better!” The boy crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

From behind the boy the wood clone spoke smugly “ Are you sure?” Naruto screamed loudly and jumped towards the nearest person which happened to be Yamato. He fell to the ground but that didn't stop him from bursting out laughing along with Sakura and Sai.

“THAT WAS NOT FUNNY CAPTAIN YAMATO!” Naruto shouted practically in his ear. He gently pushed Naruto off him not wanting the boy to get the wrong idea in his maddened state. Looking down at the boy who was now sitting in his lap Naruto looked flustered. It was so cute and he wanted to kiss him, but he knew that Naruto didn’t like any public affection so he instead ruffled his boyfriend's hair and smiled. The pair had only told a couple of people that they were a couple. Right now the only people who knew were Kakashi-senpai, Sakura, Sai, lady Tsunade and a couple more people.

“Oh, but it was funny.” Naruto just got annoyed and turned his head to look away from him. The group of four stayed up just chatting for another 30 minutes, Naruto pouting the whole time before they all decided to sleep. Unfortunately for Yamato his plan had backfired. Naruto was still mad at him so he was sleeping a couple of feet away from him. This wasn't the bad part no he'd been expecting that. The bad part was Naruto couldn't sleep because he kept tossing and turning so that meant Yamato couldn't sleep. He sighed next time he should really think through his plans when it came to scaring Naruto. He sat up and looked over at Naruto. When he scooted closer Naruto just scooted away from him. He sighed his plan really had just backfired.

“What's wrong Naruto? Can't sleep?” He asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice because Naruto was still avoiding him.

Naruto just turned his head and pouted saying “ Maybe, but it’s not like you would care.” He could tell Naruto knew what he was doing. He was ignoring him which was something he's never appreciated. It was definitely ticking him off and he started debating whether he should just let Naruto be on his own until he cooled off. But he decided against it.

“Naruto-” He stopped because he noticed Naruto had turned his back on him so he took the chance and made some wood clones while Naruto was distracted. Looking at the way Naruto was pouting he knew he was going to need them.He clearly had upset him and was definitely not going to talk about it.He stood up and started to walk towards Naruto but the younger boy just stood up and walked away, eyes closed and head high. So he decided to set his plan into motion.

“Alright Naruto i’ll let you be.” He turned and walked away from Naruto knowing the boy would do something stupid just to prove his point. So of course Naruto walked towards the edge of the clearing to do something but instead ended up falling into his trap. Suddenly his clones had Naruto in their hands bringing the blonde to him and Naruto struggled all the while. Once the blonde was in front of him he spoke up

“You have two options: one, you can tell me what's wrong and I'll let you go or two you’ll have to sleep right next to me all night with other people around.” He brought up sleeping together because he knew Naruto would be embarrassed about it if they slept in late and were caught. Naruto though was a fool and decided to just turn his head away from him.

“Alright but remember it was your choice.” He grabbed Naruto’s arm and then released his clones. He led Naruto to where he was sleeping and laid him down and laid down next to him. He put his leg between Naruto’s which probably made the blonde blush hard and his hand on Naruto’s waist. Then he put the blanket he had over the both of them.

“This is more than just sleeping next to each other!” Was Naruto’s whispering complaint. He just smirked and leaned his head so he could whisper in his ear

“I told you it was your choice.” He looked down at Naruto’s face to see it flush bright red. He chuckled lightly and placed a kiss on Naruto’s lips passionately. He released their lips and laid his head back down smiling all the while.

To put icing on the cake he slept in and Naruto just laid there hoping that Yamato would be the next one to wake up so neither Sakura or Sai would see him like this. Unfortunately for the blonde Sakura woke up next and made the whole thing worse. 

“Oh you two werent up too late were you?” Sakura asked, smirking.

Naruto just blushed and looked away from Sakura’s eyes. Sakura knew Naruto was shy about public affection but she didn't know he would act like Hinata. Oh this just made it so much more fun.

“So you two were up late weren't you?” Sakura just couldn’t help herself; this was so fun to get Naruto to look embarrassed for once.

“We didn’t do that!” Naruto whispered while blushing a deep shade of red. Before Sakura could speak again Yamato spoke up saying

“Yeah we would at least go somewhere private Sakura.” Naruto just hid his blushing face inside his hands wanting to curl up and die from embarrassment. Sakura and Yamato just laughed a little at that last comment. He felt the leg that was between his slip out and Yamato took his hand off his waist. Yamato got up and stretched putting his jonin vest on after he was done stretching.

“You better get up for the day.” He said mostly to Naruto and winking at him with a grin

“It might get busy later.” Naruto blushed at the thought of that, his mind was definitely in the ‘ ‘gutter’ ‘ right now. Hopefully he survives today without dying of embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any character seem out of character.


End file.
